Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Angel Style
by angel-cordy
Summary: The Fang Gang get a little surprise from someone
1. Default Chapter

Title: Extreme Makeover: Home Edition: Angel's Style

Email Address: Name: Elizabeth McPherson

Summary: Angel and the gang get a very good surprise from someone special.

Author's note: The idea for this story comes from another story that Sensue wrote but I had put a bit of a twist on it. Instead of the characters that she has I had added my own characters to the twist.

A/N #2: I don't own any of the characters except for Alexis, everyone else is owned by Joss Whedon

A/N#3: Review only if you have something constructive to say if not then don't review at all.

Angel and Cordy were sitting on the round couch in the hotel lobby with 2 year old Alexis playing on the floor at their feet.

"How are you feeling Cordy?" Angel asked.

"Fine for being 3 months pregnant" Cordy replied.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you today?" Angel asked innocently.

"No, not today what did you do Angel" Cordy asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Angel, knowing that look picked up Alexis, answered "Do you know that day that I toke out the video camera and taped every inch of this hotel and told you that I wanted to document the hotel for when Alexis grew up?" Angel asked.

"Yeah so still doesn't tell me what you did though" Cordy answered.

"Well I sorta kinda sent that tape to someone" Angel said.

"What kind of someone? Angel what did you do?" Cordy asked getting impatient.

"I sent it to that ABC show Extreme Makeover: Home Edition" Angel said knowing that she was getting upset just sitting there not getting the answers that she wanted.

"Why did you do that Angel? You know that you can't do anything right. Why didn't you just come to me and tell me. I would have helped you out." Cordy said.

"I did it because I love you and if we do get on the show then we wouldn't worry about having to put so much money into fixing this place up. Fred and Wes are expecting around when our baby is due and Gunn and Faith's baby are due in a month. Where are going to put everyone. It would take why to much time and money to get it ready and it wouldn't be ready in time when all of the baby's are here. It was the only why I knew what to do" Angel said hoping that the speech would work.

"Oh Angel I love you to and I can't believe that you would do that for all of us. You really are my hero" Cordy said giving her husband and father of her children a huge hug and kiss.

Meanwhile Outside

"Are you guys ready" Ty Pennington asked the rest of the design team.

"Yeah we are ready" replied Tracy Hutson.

"Ok here we go" Ty said, "Good morning Angel family, Cordelia, Alexis, and Angel" Ty announced.

Meanwhile inside

"So are we ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah we are, just don't hide any secrets from me again okay" Cordy said.

"Okay" Angel said.

All of a sudden they heard someone yelling outside so Cordy picked up Alexis and went outside to see what is going on.

"Oh my good, oh my god, Angel you better get your butt out here right now" Cordy said.

Fred, Angel, Gunn, Wes, and Faith all went outside to see what was going. What they saw shocked them. They saw the Extreme Makeover bus and Ty and the rest of his crew standing there.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Cordy kept repeating over and over again.

"Hello, would you like to show me around your home?" Ty asked.

"Yes, excuse my wife she is a little star struck at the moment" Angel said.

Angel, Cordy, Wes, Fred, Faith, and Gunn may there way into the hotel.

"What would you like to see happen to the hotel?" Ty asked.

"Well we would like to make a place for the business of Angel Investigations, and would like to make this our home as you can see my wife, and two other women who live here are pregnant and the hotel isn't really equipment to handle three more babies and this two year old" Angel said while pointing to Cordy, then Faith and Fred, then finally to Alexis which is now on the floor running around.

"Ok I think that we can do that. Any request before I send you guys on vacation?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you don't touch the weapons cabinet because it holds the different weapons that I have acquired over the years and I really don't want it to be destroyed. I would really appreciate it if you would when doing my wife and mine's room if you could do something that wouldn't let in the sun I am really allergic to it and I can't go out during the day time and if I do then I have to have a heavy blanket" Angel said.

"I think that we could do that" Ty had responded. "Would you like to know where you are going?" He asked.

Everyone just nods.

"You are going to go to upstate New York to a town called Ogdensburg; you guys will have some fun just relaxing." Ty said. (A/N I really haven't been anywhere outside of my hometown so I am going to send the Fang Gang to my home town and just a little wishful thinking.)


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have come up empty as to what to write for the rest of this story any help for you would be greatful. After this week I may not be able to get to it intill about May because of College and everything that goes with that

Elizabeth (Angel-Cordy)


End file.
